


Kinktober 2017 Week Five: Day 31

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Gags, Human Furniture, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Sex, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Free for all!





	1. Against a Wall, Masks, Rhack

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading my Kinktober prompts this year :) It was lovely to share them with you all! Enjoy the last volley of prompts here!

Rhys figured his costume would get him a fair amount of tail, but he hadn’t exactly expected it to be so thematically fitting.

There had been quite a few people in devil costumes milling about the party, but only one of them had taken an express interest with Rhys, openly flirting with him before leading him out into the dance floor, drinks in hand. Already buzzed by the numerous glowing, overly sweet cocktails he’d downed, Rhys had been loose and amorous, grinding his ass back against the older man’s bulge as he ran his hands up and down the tight fitting spandex of Rhys’ angel costume.

Inhibitions loosened by liquor and the decorative masks on their face, he and the stranger had soon fled the noisy, public space of the dance floor and retreated to one of the many rooms left open in the venue for this very purpose—Hyperion had little investment in discouraging debauchery amongst its employees, least of all at the costumed bacchanalia that was the annual Halloween party.

Rhys’ fuzzy halo was nearly knocked off his head as the man hoisted him up, pressing his back up against the wall as the door banged shut next to them. Hungry, sloppy sounds filled the air as they kissed, crotches grinding up against one another, white and red fabric rustling and shifting until it was replaced with the needy pink of their cocks.

Rhys’ mask was knocked askew, the pure white a stark contrast to the obscene flush on his cheeks as he panted. His thighs gripped around the strangers hips, urging him closer, wanting him  _inside_  him.

When Rhys was thrown onto the bed his mask fell away completely, halo tipping off of his head as he was fucked, body rocked against the sheets as his neck and shoulder were bit by hot, wet fangs. He threw back his head with a cry, clutching against the other man’s shoulders as his cock jerked against his belly, painting the skin with dull white mere moments before Rhys felt his partner stiffen and fill him up with seed.

“Heh… _wow_ …” Rhys chuckled, a little giddy as he brushed a sweaty strand of hair away from his eyes. He looked up at his lover, somewhat surprised to see that he still had the mask on—but when Rhys reached up to take it off, to see the man behind the mask, his hope was squashed with a fiery kiss.

“Better the devil you know than the devil you don’t, sweetheart.”


	2. Gags, Human Furniture, Rhysquez

“You’re a mouthy little  _bitch_ ,” Hugo snarled, gritting his teeth at the sight of the advancing omega, a shiver running down his spine at the confident smile crawling over Rhys’ face. He hated the fact that he had been bound by the younger, arguably  _weaker_  man, frustrated at being rendered helpless by an  _omega_  of all people. 

“Now now, that’s not very nice of you,” Rhys purred, running his fingers up and down the straps that had bound Vasquez head to foot, leaving him to hang parallel, like a swing. The hairy man grunted, still struggling, though all it did was cause him to sway futilely. 

“D…Don’t you fucking  _dare_ , you brat, if you know what’s good for you you’ll let me go right no–” Vasquez gasped as the bright yellow ballgag was suddenly forced between his lips, teeth digging into the rubber as Rhys deftly buckled it around his head, catching a bit of Hugo’s hair in the clasp. 

“Ah ah ah!” Rhys purred, tapping the gag coyly as Hugo’s eyes narrowed with rage. 

“My pretty, study little swing has no  _need_  to talk.” The omega patted Hugo’s nude crotch, before sliding his long legs to properly straddle the alpha’s hanging body, the restraints swaying and stretching with the new weight as Rhys smirked down at his bound victim.


	3. Asphyxiation, Sadism, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serial killer AU! Dubcon warning!

Every time he has sex with Jack, Rhys feels like he comes yet another inch closer to death. Not even necessarily because of Jack’s….bizarre vocation. Or the fact that he was the killer’s captive. 

Rather, it was because of his potentially  _deadly_  kinks.

Jack loved to press his hands around Rhys’ throat, pinning him against the bed as he rocked his cock inside of the young man’s shuddering body. Rhys’ cheeks flushed from the lack of air, sweat trailing off into his hairline as Jack squeezed the life out of him, bringing him to the very brink of unconsciousness. 

And he was getting hard from it. 

The knowledge that Jack had done this, time and time again–with many of his victims, leering over them as he wrung the life from their bodies–and yet Rhys still lived, still breathed underneath those guilty hands. Jack would bring him to the edge where he’d brought so many of his kills before, but instead of bearing down on that final moment and snapping his neck, Jack eased his grip. Allowing Rhys breath, allowing him to come back, his vision popping and swaying with colors. Allowing him to  _come_. 

And come he did. Rhys gasped at the rush of air as his balls tightened, release splattering over his belly as Jack’s rough hands relaxed, sated. They stroked calmly over his bruised throat, a pleased coo spilling from the killer’s lips. 

“Welcome back, pumpkin.” 


	4. Public, Humiliation, Aphrodisiacs, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of AU where Jack is a sorcerer at like a magic school and Rhys is his spoiled star pupil who gets punished :)
> 
> Dubcon warning!

Little Rhysie had gotten a little bit of a swelled head, now that they had started sleeping together.

The young witch had already had a little bit of an ego that Jack had been feeding out of curiosity, but it was turning into a monster now that the powerful sorcerer had decided to pop his pupil’s cherry. Rhys was openly impudent in class, speaking over his fellow student’s words and even preemptively answering Jack’s questions before the sorcerer had even finished talking. Jack had had just about enough with his cocky little star pupil, but not enough to be rough and kick Rhys out of class—no, he had a far more devious plan concocting inside of his heart.

“Maybe Rhysie should teach the class, huh?” Jack snarked as Rhys finished one of his interrupting responses, a grim smile curling over his lips to match Rhys’ confident smirk.  _Oh_ , Jack really couldn’t wait to wipe that smug grin from his little pink lips.

“Well…I  _am_  your best pupil, aren’t I?” Rhys sat up straight in his chair, looking sidelong with a complacent air. Jack tapped his finger against his lacquered desk, narrowing his eyes at the fall of the robes between Rhys’ slightly parted legs.

“ _Hmm_. Well, if you  _are_  my best student, then  _surely_  you must know about erotonentia spells, yes?”

Rhys’ expression fluttered briefly in confusion.

“Ah, excuse me, professor?”

Jack snickered under his breath, shaking his head.

“Well well well, something even my  _best pupil_  isn’t familiar with.” Jack showed a little teeth with his smile t his time, his head nodding towards the seated student. The air suddenly fluttered with energy, and Jack saw Rhys’ face grow pale.

“Hmm, you know what they say, there’s nothing quite like learning from doing.” Rhys squirmed in his seat, his thighs tensely pressing together as his hands bundled over his crotch. His eyes were wide, staring at Jack with embarrassment, horror— _arousal._

“Thanks for volunteering, pumpkin!” Jack leered, the sorcerer’s eyes flashing with inhuman light. “Just what I would expect from my  _star pupil_.”

Rhys knuckled were white in his lap, little, panting breaths parting his lips as he stared at the professor. Jack leaned against his desk, smiling teeth glittering as he steadily increased the grip of his magic. Rhys gasped, his throwing back as his boots slid against the stone floor. Most of Jack’s other students stared in shock, the occasional amused titter fluttering through the crowd as the Rhys was worked tighter and tighter into the pits of arousal.

“Y-You’ve made your point,” Rhys eked out, eyes watery and begging his professor. Jack scratched his chin, appraising his tense, sweet-smelling student.

“You’re probably right. Class dismissed, then…” Most of Jack’s students were eager to leave, but Rhys’ mounting arousal kept him in his seat, his eyes widening as he realized his legs were too weak to move. Once they were gone, Jack advanced upon him, looking down at him like a lion stalking a rat.

“Not you, though. You, we gotta finish up your lesson.”


	5. Petplay, Collaring, Rhysothy

It was nice to come home to some affectionate company at the end of the day.

The moment Rhys was through the door, the jingling sound of Timothy’s collar echoed through the foyer as the man came running up on all fours, placing his palms up against Rhys’ boots as he nuzzled against his owner’s thigh.

“Hey, Timmy, you keep the place safe while I was out?” Rhys cooed as he got down on his knees, ruffling his fingers through Timothy’s hair as he placed a happy kiss on the man’s forehead. Timothy let out a small, pleased chuff, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he returned Rhys kiss with a sloppy lick of his own.

“You’re lucky I like doggie kisses first thing when I come home,” Rhys smiled, rubbing the fake fur ears atop Timothy’s head as the young man leaned in and nuzzled against him, popping up on all fours when Rhys rose to his feet, patting his thighs and whistling as he moved towards the living room.

“Come on, big guy, I’m in real need of cuddles after today’s meetings.”


	6. Olfactophilia, Corset, Rhysothy

“Let me know if it’s two tight, okay?” Timothy asked with a nervous waver to his voice, as he tried to keep his sweaty fingers from slipping against the sheer ribbons of Rhys’ corset. A task that was rendered considerably more difficult with the young man’s perfume constantly distracting him.

Rhys was a man who enjoyed his scents—he typically never left the house without the musk of vanilla or teakwood settled into his clothes. Which were scents Tim enjoyed, but there were none that he adored more than the light, floral perfume Rhys would spray about his neck whenever he decided to wear one of his favorite corsets.

The dark blue and silver bodice cinched Rhys’ waist even smaller than it was naturally, adding a feminine curve to the young man’s lanky body that had Tim’s mouth watering as his nostrils fluttered with the tease of Rhys’ perfume. He knit his brows together, trying to lace the corset properly as he tugged it a millimeter tighter, eventually tying it off in the elegant bow Rhys had taught him near the bottom.

“See? I told you that you could do it. You’re a fast learner,” Rhys quipped as he rose up on his knees, turning around to face tim before sitting back against his heels.

“How do I look?” The young man flaunted, running an long hand through his mussed hair.

Tim’s fingers still shook as he slid them underneath Rhys’ chin, but the kiss he pressed to the other man’s lips was confident.

“ _Gorgeous_.”


	7. Creampie, Double Penetration, Threesome, Nipple Play, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically Jack and 3 body doubles/Rhys, but hey ;)
> 
> Enjoy this last installment!

Rhys couldn’t be happier.

It had taken a little bit of convincing, but he’d finally been able to get Jack to agree to bring several of his body doubles into the bedrooms, and as far as Rhys was concerned, he had died and gone straight to heaven.

He’d nearly lost track of which one was Jack amongst the four bodies lavishing attention on him as he laid against the CEO’s huge bed. He cared little which cock was inside of him or who it belonged to, his pleasured brain focusing only on the tantalizing sensations thrumming through his body as he was lifted up, another cock sliding in alongside the one already hot and thick and pulsing inside of him. The Jack double behind him slid his hands up to Rhys’ chest, pinching and playing with his nipples as the double facing his grabbed his hips, working his cock carefully in alongside the one already stuffing Rhys full.

The other two doubles were content—for the time being—to merely touch Rhys, flanking the one young on both sides as they trailed their fingers up and down the overwhelmed young man’s body, occasionally pinching his ass or palming his cock or capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Rhys’ eyes rolled lewdly back as his body jerked, unsure which way to arch, how to focus on one specific pleasure when he was being surrounded by it on all sides. His ass stretched around two cocks, his lips claimed with teeth and tongue, his nipples pinched and rubbed red—it all left him with little recourse but to relax in the embrace of the doubles and let them have their way with him.

Rhys. hole was a complete mess by the time the two body doubles inside of him had come, their sticky fluids drooling out of his ass and onto the bedsheets as the double in front of him had lifted his legs, spreading apart his thighs so that even more cum oozed out of him.

“Such a messy boy,” the double in front of Rhys laughed as the one behind nibbled against his ear. Rhys didn’t even try to clench and keep the cum inside of him, moaning as he felt it drip out of his hole, knowing full well that any lost would be refilled in only a moment’s time—if the filthy looks exchanged between the four Jacks were any indication.


End file.
